


Raise The Bar

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, Falling In Love, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Smut, Strangers, hookup, more smut, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: this was supposed to be another one-shot from my very close friend Pelznase78 (ff.net - ColferAndCoffee) from another prompt of Bar tender and customer.So I made Kurt the bartender and Blaine the customer XDI'm not sure if I will add anything more to the little bit I already have, but if I do you can bet it will be worth it XD Enjoy!!





	Raise The Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pelznase78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelznase78/gifts).



Kurt's boots clicked on the mahogany floor of the club as he walked from table to table collecting empty glasses. There weren't a lot of people in the bar yet, it was only just after 8pm, and the normal traffic didn't come in until after 10pm on Fridays usually.

There were a few stragglers from dinner time here still, and he walked back to the bar to clean up a little bit before the rush.

There was a sigh from the end of the bar, and Kurt looked over to see a curly haired man in a white shirt, cuffs rolled up to his elbows, tie undone and hanging around his neck, first three buttons undone on the shirt, and his black suit jacket slung over the stool he was sitting on.

He had a frown on his face, and he looked a little down. The hunched over shoulders were Kurt's first indicator, the second was the look in his eyes. Those hazel coloured eyes looked lost and bewildered all at the same time.

Kurt didn't approach, most people that sat at the bar, at the back, wanted to be left alone.

The guy was staring into his glass, which did have whiskey in it but now was empty, sadly. Kurt cleaned a few more glasses before making his way over.

"Need a refill?" He asked quietly so as not to startle the guy, and he didn't even look up at Kurt, he just gave a nod and slid the glass to him.

The policy was to use a new glass with every drink, so Kurt put it in the sink at the back and got another glass, pouring a double whiskey in the bottom before adding a couple chunks of ice. He slide the drink onto the bar, in front of the guy, and then the guy tipped his eyes up to his face and raised his eyebrows in a kind of thanks, and put his hand in his pocket for money.

"Bad day?" Kurt asked as he took the note from his outstretched fingers.

The guy just hummed in agreement.

As Kurt dropped the change into the guy's palm, he gave the crisp white shirt and the silky black tie an appraising look.

"Wedding?" 

"Huh?" the guy said as he glanced up into Kurt's face, confusion now clouding his eyes.

Kurt gestured to his outfit.

"Did you come from a wedding?"

"Funeral." the guy responded with the same sad, regretful look in his eyes, and Kurt winced in sympathy.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said as he leaned on the bar, "were you close?"

"It was one of my students." He replied glumly and Kurt gasped a little.

"Oh god...I-I...erm." Kurt didn't really know how to respond and the guy gave him a little tilt of his lips.

"You want to ask what happened?" He asked Kurt and he floundered a little as he waved one hand.

"I don't want to pry, it's none of my business." he said and the guy tipped his head in agreement before sighing loudly.

"It wasn't suicide, don't worry," He said and Kurt released a breath that he had subconsciously been holding, "it was leukemia."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kurt said and the guy gave him a sad look before Kurt continued, "my mother died of cancer. I know what its like."

"It's awful," the guy agreed with a sad look and a nod, "I'm sorry about your mother."

"I'm sorry about your student," Kurt replied with a smile, "how old was she or he?"

"He was 17."

Kurt was about to respond when another patron came up to the bar, and because Kurt was the only one on duty for the next two hours, he felt a little torn. He smiled apologetically at the curly haired guy and gestured that he needed to serve another customer. He waved off Kurt's apologetic smile and Kurt turned to go and serve the other guy.

But when he turned back there was no sign of the guy at the bar and Kurt slumped a little. As he walked over to collect the empty glass from where the guy was sitting, he found a tiny piece of paper underneath it. Nothing on it but the word 'Thanks' and Kurt smiled a little.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next time Kurt saw the curly haired man from the bar, was right in the middle of an argument with his manager. Kurt hated the fact that the bar only served greasy food. Burgers, hotdogs, fries, onion rings, and nachos. Kurt hated the fact that when he was on dinner duty he always smelled like grease when he got home.

His manager Derek, didn't care, he just had them serve the food, and every week Kurt would complain.

The curly haired guy came and sat at the bar, and Kurt saw him out of the corner of his eye, but continued his discussion with Derek. Well, less like a discussion, and more like a cynical slanting, because Derek really wasn't saying anything, just watching Kurt with a bored look.

"I mean seriously, has anyone in that kitchen seen a vegetable before?" he said, and as Derek was about to answer, he cut him off, "apart from those greasy hoops you serve to people, which I very much doubt have any onion in at all."

The guy at the bar with curly hair was watching with amusement. 

"And another thing," Kurt rambled on, as he waved his fingers in front of his manager's face, "this manicure cost 100 dollars, the greasy food you have me serve, is very destructive to my fine cuticles. And if I get mayonnaise, ketchup or mustard on my fingers one more time I may scream."

Derek kept a straight face, and he reached out to take a plate from the hatch behind him, pushing it into Kurt's hands, burger and greasy cheesy fries sitting proudly on top of it.

"Just serve the customers, Kurt." He said and then walked away, leaving Kurt silently fuming.

He gave the curly haired guy a pointed look, and then shook his head and walked to deposit the food in his hand on a table towards the back of the room, and he was grumbling as he returned.

Much to the continued amusement of the guy at the bar.

"Is it just so much to ask for a salad on the menu...Hi, what can I get you? And don't say a burger." Kurt said as he approached the man at the bar.

He laughed.

"No, thank you, I just ate, but I wouldn't mind a glass of water."

Kurt gave him a smile and then got his glass of water. As he set it down in front of him, the guy smiled up at him.

"So you seem in a better place this week," Kurt said and the guy's brows furrowed a little in confusion, "emotionally I mean."

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." He replied with a smile, "and I realized I left here pretty quickly, while we were talking. I'm sorry, that was rude."

"Oh hey, no, don't worry," Kurt said as the guy looked down at this hands, a little ashamed, "I usually don't talk to people but you seemed particularly down."

"I was," he admitted and then held out his hand, "my name's Blaine."

"Kurt."

As they shook hands, they both gasped as a spark of friction shocked their fingers, and they both pulled back with a laugh.

"Ouch."

"Oh my god," Blaine said after his nervous laughter faded, "it must be my hair."

"Or my shirt." Kurt said pointing to his black silk shirt.

"Maybe both."

After the initial introductions and the nerves were out of the way, Blaine sat at the bar most of the night and watched Kurt serve customers. Between chatting with him of course. Every time Kurt brought a customer their change, he would glide back down to the end of the bar to talk to Blaine.

"So did you specifically come by the bar to apologize or are you here for drinking?" Kurt asked after Blaine had finished his second glass of water, in 2 hours.

"Erm...I'm not sure I should drink," Blaine admitted with a small laugh, "it kind of turns me into a different person."

"How about I drink with you?" Kurt offered, and Blaine grinned.

"Drinking on the job?" he asked as Kurt placed a tumbler of whiskey down on the bar in front of him, before revealing his own drink underneath the bar.

"It's a perk." He smiled widely and then tipped his glass against Blaine's with a clink.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"When you said you turn into a different person, I thought you meant like the Hulk," Kurt moaned breathily, "I didn't think you meant horny."

Blaine had him pressed against the doorway of his building, and had buried his face into Kurt's neck, kissing and sucking at every available piece of skin there was. 

Blaine's hips were grinding against his, and Kurt fumbled for his keys in his pocket to let them in the door, not to keen on giving passersby a free sex show right now. And as the door finally opened Kurt had to catch Blaine as they both stumbled through it.

Kurt raced up the short staircase to his apartment door, and only just managed to put the key in the slot before Blaine plastered his warm body against his back. He felt kisses and licks against the back of his neck and shivered before he pushed the door open.

He turned as they walked in, closing the door with Blaine against it, bringing their chests and hips back together before claiming his lips. The kisses were desperate and a little sloppy because of the drinking they had been doing, but it made Kurt's entire being feel hot.

Blaine stumbled again as they pulled away from the door and Kurt laughed into his mouth, which surprisingly was still attached to his.

Blaine mumbled 'shut up' against his lips with a grin and pulled Kurt's hips into his with a strong grip.

Kurt gasped at the rough treatment when their groins were slammed together, and walked them both through his apartment to his bedroom. Blaine pushed him up against the doorframe when they reached it, making Kurt's head thunk against it.

Blaine mumbled apologies into the skin along his jaw when Kurt whined.

"Do you think we're moving...ungh...kind of fast?" Kurt asked breathily just before they fell onto his bed, "I mean I only just learnt your name today."

"Do you usually hook up with customers from the bar?" Blaine growled into the skin on his throat before pawing at the material of his shirt.

Kurt writhed as Blaine pushed the shirt up to his chest, bending to place small sucking kisses against his chest and collarbone.

"No I don't." Kurt replied with a gasp and Blaine renewed his efforts at removing his shirt, ignoring Kurt's indignant squawk as he threw it on the floor.

He shucked off his own black shirt, throwing to join Kurt's on the bedroom floor and Kurt practically moaned at the sight of Blaine chisled chest and abdomen in front of him.

He ran his hands over the warm, soft skin over hard rippling muscle, and felt along every divet and curve and bulge of each muscle along the way. Running his hands from hip to collarbone, he caught the contrast between his own pale hand and Blaine's tanned complexion.

What really intrigued him though, was Blaine's tattoo. 

The black creeping vines were travelling from around one of Blaine's hip bones, to the top of his neck and over one of his shoulders, and then trailing down one bicep. And within these vines were thorns and roses. It was incredibly appealing to Kurt's eyes, and he couldn't help but lean forward to trail kisses and licks over those vines.

Blaine groaned when Kurt circled a nipple, before continuing his path along the black ink, he could feel Blaine's chest vibrate with the low grunts and growls he was making. Only serving to turn Kurt on more and more.

All of a sudden, Blaine pushed him back, and then his hands swiftly closed around his wrists as Kurt's back hit the bed, bouncing slightly with the momentum. Kurt felt more than saw the heat of Blaine's gaze, locked onto his face, and he bit his lip and watched as Blaine enclosed both his wrists in one hand, and pushed them down above Kurt's head.

He groaned and bucked up against Blaine at the feeling of being held down. 

Blaine's other hand went down to his jeans, undoing the zipper and button quickly and pushing the material away from his hips and pulling his underwear down too. After Kurt had helped Blaine kick them off, Blaine's hands went to his hips to pull at him, turning his body over and then holding him there against the bed.

Kurt waited with bated breath as he felt Blaine's hot gaze rake over the skin of his back, and he felt like melting into the mattress.

Blaine groaned above him, as his eyes traced all of the pale skin and taut muscle of Kurt's back, lightly dancing over all of it with his palms and fingers, before resting his hands against the swell of Kurt's ass.

He paused for a moment with his hands on Kurt's ass before an idea caught him.

He grinned to himself as he bent down and licked over one cheek, holding it firly in his hand and then lightly nipping at the skin, feeling Kurt's legs quiver underneath his own thighs.

"Ever had anyone rim you?" he asked quietly, making his voice low and dark, feeling Kurt's skin shiver underneath his hands.

"No." came the small reply, and he chuckled.

"Well then, you're in for a treat."

His hands pulled the cheeks apart, and he felt Kurt tense a little while he took his time to stare at him, and before Kurt could object to it, he bent forward and licked a broad stripe up and over his hole, from his perineum right up to the base of his spine.

Kurt cried out in a hushed tone, as Blaine continued his long wide licks, over and over again. He kept it up until he could feel the puckered skin quivering and fluttering under his tongue, and after a couple more licks, he pointed his tongue and circled it around his hole a few times, before pushing the tip inside.

He groaned against Kurt's skin, as he pushed his tongue through and Kurt pushed his hips back at the pleasure.

"Aah- oh Blaine! - ungh."

Kurt hips didn't let up, he was moving back against Blaine's face as he continued to push his tongue in and out, pushing Kurt's body closer and closer to the edge. he had never felt pleasure quite like this before.

"Blaine-oh-if you don't stop...ungh..." he said breathlessly, trying not to move around too much, "doing t-that, I'm going to-Oh!- cum."

Blaine pulled back then, Kurt whimpering at the loss slightly, and he wiped his mouth as he stared down at the slick open hole between those perfect pale cheeks. He smirked in satisfaction before placing his hands on Kurt's hips and roughly turning him back over again.

"Lube?" he asked as he licked his way from Kurt's abdomen all the way up to his chin, muffling his voice slightly and Kurt moaned as his hands clenched around the muscles of his shoulders.

"Drawer." Kurt replied as Blaine pulled back to look at him.

Kurt was staring up at him with a mixture of lust, awe and carnal want in his eyes, and Blaine placed a quick kiss on his lips, tip of his tongue snaking along Kurt's bottom lip, before reaching for the drawer he had pointed at.

Quickly finding the lube and a condom and getting rid of the rest of his own clothing, Blaine leaned back over Kurt and kissed him hard. Kurt moaned into the feeling, and arched into him, as Blaine snaked lubed fingers down his body to find and rub around his still slick hole.

He pushed two slicked up fingers through the slackened muscle, and Kurt whined into his mouth, which Blaine swallowed down as his tongue wrapped around Kurt's, suckling on it as he pulled back.

"Legs around my waist." he told Kurt, and he obeyed quickly, as Blaine tore open the condom packet and rolled it on his cock quickly.

He looked into Kurt's eyes as he pushed inside him, not in the least bit slowly and Kurt grit his teeth and clenched around him at the slight burn and pain of the stretch.

"You okay?" Blaine asked with a smirk, and Kurt nodded as his nails bit into Blaine's shoulders.

"Just a little bit more stretch and burn than I'm used to." Kurt said, and Blaine continued shallow thrusts, pushing himself further inside, and not pausing even when Kurt hissed in pain.

Kurt was not pushing him away, but pulling him closer, so Blaine knew that Kurt wanted it like this, even if it did hurt a little.

"I want you to feel it for the next few days," Blaine explained darkly giving Kurt a smile, and Kurt shuddered underneath him, as his hips started moving faster, "something for you to remember me by."

Kurt shouted out loudly as Blaine slammed inside him, angling Kurt's hips a little as he pushed closer, and hitting Kurt's prostate dead on. That was the goal, and after that he was slamming in on every thrust. He watched as Kurt's eyes rolled in his head slightly at the amount of stimulation that was going on, and Blaine wrapped a hand around Kurt's cock, that was poking his own abdomen, stroking him hard and fast.

Kurt cried out loud, so loud that Blaine thought the walls might shake with it, and then he was cumming between them. His wails quieted but didn't disappear, as Blaine kept pounding inside him, forcing the over-sensitivity to make him hard again, and Kurt's eyes were leaking tears.

Kurt came again with a choked off cry, and he clamped down so hard around Blaine, that he couldn't hold back anymore and he moaned Kurt's name as he came inside him. His hips gave a few shallow aftershock thrusts as he caught his breath.

He felt Kurt's hands push against his chest, and realized that maybe it was hurting and he should pull out. Which he did.

He collapsed next to Kurt on the bed, taking off the condom and tying it before throwing it somewhere on the floor. he wiped the remnants of Kurt's come off of his stomach with his hand, and then wiping it off on the sheets of the bed underneath him. After catching his breath, he looked over at Kurt, just to check if he was still with him.

No such luck. Kurt was fast asleep, obviously after two orgasms in a row, he passed out.

Blaine gave himself a little victory pat on the back and then curled up beside him to fall asleep too, hoping that the morning after won't be awkward.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine woke up to the smell of coffee. He groaned as he rolled over, his abdominal muscles protesting as he twisted over onto his back. He could feel the burn in his legs, and the overwhelmingly satisfying feeling low in his gut, and then the memories of the night before flooding into his mind.

He opened his eyes slowly, taking in Kurt's bedroom from last night, and the sweaty sweet smell of the covers, taking it all in. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, pushing himself up and back against the head board. 

"Good morning." came a voice from the doorway as he rubbed his face with a hand, and he slowly looked over the top of his fingers at Kurt standing there.

There was a small smile on his face, more of amusement than anything else, and Blaine tilted his own lips up in greeting.

"Coffee?" Kurt asked as he gestured to the cup he held in his hands, hip cocked to the side as he leaned against the door frame.

And Blaine's brain brought up a memory of pushing him up against it last night. Then a wince as he remembered that Kurt's head hit it too, pretty hard.

He nodded and Kurt came forward to give him the cup, Blaine took in the way he walked, slowly and obviously careful. 

"Did I hurt you last night?" He asked and then cleared his throat as it was still sleep rough and cracked around his words.

Kurt chuckled a little as he sat next to him, on the covers, and then Blaine could take in what he was wearing.

Blaine's shirt from last night.

"No, you didn't," Kurt said with a smirk and a light laugh, "I'll be honest I'm a little sore but it was all welcome."

Blaine chuckled too as he shook his head, his thoughts had gone south from seeing Kurt in his shirt, and he glanced over the cup as he took a sip, looking into Kurt's eyes.

It was starting to get a little awkward for Blaine as the silence took over, but Kurt didn't seem like he was feeling it, maybe it was just Blaine.

"I made breakfast," Kurt said, breaking whatever awkward feeling there was in the air suddenly, and Blaine smiled at him, "want some? We can talk?""

Blaine thought about it for a moment, he usually didn't do hook ups, and he was drunk last night. But then so was Kurt, and it didn't seem like Kurt was trying to get rid of him, so he just smiled and then nodded.

"Ok."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Blaine showered and Kurt had lent him some clothes to get dressed in, Blaine found himself at the table eating bacon, eggs and toast opposite him. For a while it was quiet, and Blaine thanked whatever good things in his life that it wasn't that awkward anymore.

"So I didn't think a teacher would have such a bad ass tattoo." Kurt stated, and Blaine sputtered as he laughed.

"Erm...that was before I knew I wanted to be a teacher." Blaine said as he splayed his fingers over his chest, where the tattoo lay underneath the shirt.

"What do you teach?" Kurt asked with a grin and Blaine smiled back.

"Music."

"Ah, you any good?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, in a sort of challenging way and Blaine smirked.

"Yeah I am."

"Confident," Kurt chuckled, "what's your last name?"

"Anderson, yours?"

"Hummel."

Blaine eyes widened a little in surprise. Not a lot of people around with that last name, and it couldn't be a coincidence could it?

"As in Burt Hummel, congressman?"

"Yes, he's my father." Kurt replied with a nod and a knowing look.

"I voted for him," Blaine said almost excitedly and Kurt smiled down at his cup of coffee, "gosh, all of his views were so incredible, and I saw him at Pride in New York."

"Yeah, he always tries to attend if he isn't too busy," Kurt said and Blaine saw the proud look in his eyes as he thought of his father, "ever since I came out, he's done nothing but stand by me. And once he was a congressman, he amazed me with his views on right and wrong in the world. He's respected enough to make his views heard."

"Yeah, and the gay marriage legislation, he was one of the forwarding voices. I have so much respect for that man."

"I'll tell him." Kurt said good naturedly, in a light teasing tone and Blaine laughed.

"So I don't know anything about you," Blaine said and Kurt's eyebrows raised a little as he waited for questions, "and I'm sorry if what we did last night, made me come across as some sort of playboy or something...I'm really not. I don't do random hook ups, especially with someone I just met...well met twice."

"Me neither, I don't do that...like ever." Kurt agreed and Blaine's eyes widened a little.

"So why me?"

"Well, I could ask the same, why me?" Kurt threw his question back at him with a smirk and Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and gave him a small nervous grin.

"It wasn't a conscious decision. I think you just intrigued me really."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you're smart and kind, sort of bitchy and sarcastic," Blaine said and Kurt narrowed his eyes at him in a playful way, and Blaine laughed, "and I like that. But a bartender I wasn't expecting that."

"Well being a bartender pays the bills I guess." Kurt shrugged and Blaine could tell by his bored tone that he regretted the job.

"If you hate it, why do you do it?"

"It's the only thing I know how to do well now," Kurt explained, "I've been there for a few years now, I'm the junior floor manager, and I could do more with it I guess, if I had plans. But I really don't."

"Did you go to college?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded slowly.

"Yes, got my degree in musical theater and an undergrad in performing arts."

"What did you want to be?"

"I wanted to perform on Broadway," Kurt said a little tightly, "but it was sort of difficult to get into."

"Difficult how?" Blaine pushed and he could almost see the cloud of disappointment and sadness come over Kurt's face, and he shrugged.

"Just...difficult." He responded vaguely and Blaine knew to leave the subject alone for now, Kurt was new to him, they barely knew each other, and all of the information Kurt had given him hadn't been that personal.

Blaine knew that if he wanted Kurt to get to know him, then he had to take his time.

"Thank you for breakfast," he said eventually and Kurt smiled again, "and coffee."

"Well, after last night, I couldn't let you go home on an empty stomach." Kurt's smirk told Blaine everything he wanted to know.

The fact that Kurt was comfortable talking about what had happened between them, even if he was teasing Blaine about it, meant that he didn't regret it, which was good. Blaine didn't either.

"So I guess I should get going?" Blaine had no idea why it came out as a question, but he left it hanging there between them while Kurt took a moment to respond.

"I guess so..." he started slowly, and then his eyes lit with something like determination and he stared into Blaine's eyes for a minute before continuing, "but maybe you should swing by the bar again later?"

"Yeah?" his voice came out a little more hopeful than he meant but as Kurt's face lit up in a big smile, he knew that it was the right tone.

"Yes, and then maybe we can get dinner after?" Kurt asked in an equally hopeful tone and Blaine chuckled.

"I would love that."


End file.
